The Best Laid Plans
by StorytellerLore
Summary: Movie Spoiler Warning- Kamui has nothing left except for memories and empty promises, the latter of which he holds in his sad hands. This is the ending of the movie in words, seen from my point of view.


The Best Laid Plans

At the top of Tokyo Tower, a soft wind blew amid the hard chaos of destiny that had just taken place. She had struck without warning, as she always had a tendency to do, laying a disappearing waste to the city that surrounded the tower, a waster that had taken too many good lives in her wandering aims. She was an odd deity, cruel only because that was life and she needed to live. She never asked to destroy on the lives of those beneath her, only intruded like a parasite, worming her way into the blood and causing those infected by her to do anything to be free of her grip. And now she looked out at the top of Tokyo Tower, to the bent man kneeling among rubble that was no longer there and broken weapons, cradling the severed head of his best friend, and, as things went, she didn't give a damn. Her whims had been sated and that was all that mattered.

The bent man, Kamui, hated destiny for all that she had done to him and to those that he loved. She had mercilessly ended the lives of his friends, the _Ten no __Ryū_, and their sworn enemies, the _Chi no Ryū_, simply because they had been chosen at birth to kill each other. She had murdered Kotori, his friend and the girl that he loved, simply because her kind heart had been the vessel for the blade of the _Chi no Ryū_, the broken hilt of which lay forgotten only feet behind him. And she had taken Fuma, Kamui's beloved Fuma, taken his mind to turn him against everything that he had once loved, his heart to make him cruel and hard, his soul to forge him into the Twin Star made to oppose every action that Kamui chose...and then she had taken his life, cut down as Kamui had drawn his blade across Fuma's neck and sealed the fate of the Earth as any destined hero would.

"Fuma..." he sobbed, looking down upon the finally peaceful face of the _Chi no Ryū_. "You are Fuma, aren't you?"

He had promised years ago that he would protect Kotori from things that he had not yet understood. He had sworn this to Fuma, his brother in the spirit of their friendship, and Fuma in turn had promised that if Kamui could protect Kotori, then Fuma would protect Kamui. It had been their best laid plan, one that they all vowed to uphold, even as Fuma and Kotori watched as Kamui left them with an unknown destiny under all of their feet.

The laughter and memories of their childhood haunted them all now, the specters of their younger days echoing within Tokyo Tower where Kotori now lay, Fuma's mortal wound staining her white dress.

And outside was the still-kneeling Kamui, who cared little for the body that lay at his side, whose every thought asked why they had been subjected to these things. His tears flowed freely now, flowed down his face to strike the cheek of his beloved Fuma, who in his dying moment knew only hatred and the deity that had drawn them to this place where too many good people had to die.

And then he screamed the name of the man whose head that he held, an embittered cry lost to the heavens that he had chosen. He had won, for the earth would go on unmolested for a time until destiny had chosen another set of poor souls to sate her wandering aims. And yet he had lost, everything that he had ever cared about gone as if it had never been, only promised joys that had given way to the grief, betrayal, and unimaginable pain that they had been destined to create.

_**Storyteller Lore: Hey there- thanks for reading my story, which is also my first successfully completed fanfic. Yay! The title is a reference to the poem 'To A Mouse' by Robert Burns and there are a few references to the poem in the story, which I thought about at the same time as I began writing this fanfic.**_

_**Translations**_

**Ten no Ryū**_** translates to Dragon of the Heavens.  
**_**Chi no Ryū **_**translates to Dragon of the Earth.**_


End file.
